There are many situations in which a gaseous fuel consuming engine may be a beneficial tool for providing electrical or mechanical power. However, current control systems for gaseous fuel consuming engines have limitations.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.